


Beautiful Mess

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're nothing less than a beautiful mess and that’s the way it will always be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mess

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta Judy. Thanks for all your help. Thanks to the readers as well.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Beautiful Mess  
Characters: Lucky and Maxie  
Pairing: Lucky/Maxie  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: We're nothing less than a beautiful mess and that’s the way it will always be.  
A/N: Thank you to my wonderful friend and beta Judy. Thanks for all your help. Thanks to the readers as well.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. Never will.

*Beautiful Mess* Drabble

She can be cruel and cut you with her words like a knife to the heart. She can also be sweet, even wonderful or amazing, but you have to give her the chance. 

All anyone ever sees is the stuck-up princess or the little girl you never expect to grow up. But Maxie’s so much more than that and she shows me that every night when we are together.

She takes me as I am, no questions asked. No matter how I come to her. Whether I’m drunk as hell after a fight with Elizabeth or whether I’m smiling like I just won the lottery after putting a criminal behind bars.

Maxie just wants me, as amazing as that seems. With her, I don’t have to pretend. I don’t have to be anyone but myself. I don’t have to pretend to be the loving husband in the suffering marriage, the level-headed brother who kept his siblings away from the edge, or the foolish Luke Spencer’s son.

I’m just me, screwed-up Lucky Spencer and as unreal as it seems, Maxie likes me that way. I roll over in her bed and watch her sleep. After everything Maxie’s been through, I keep waiting for her to tell me off.

She was disowned by Mac when he found out that she’s sleeping with me while I’m still married to Elizabeth, but to Maxie it doesn’t seem to matter. Even when Mac kicked her out and she had to struggle to find an apartment of her own, she still acted like everything was okay.

Maxie just keeps going on, as if losing the only father figure she’s ever had isn’t killing her inside. I push her blonde hair out of her eyes and for just a moment, I wonder what it would be like if we could really be together.

I mean as a real couple and in love. But then I push the thought away as I get out of the bed and head for the shower. As I think about everything we’ve been through, losing parents and siblings, I realize that anyone who saw us together would see us as nothing more than a mess.

But they’re wrong. We’re nothing less than a beautiful mess and that’s the way it will always be.

The end.


End file.
